Light-emitting devices, according to the above field of invention, are known conventionally. They are used as light sources where a beam performance is required, which can be obtained by collimating the light. This is in devices such as automotive headlights/taillights, light emitting diodes (LED) mini beamers, spotlights and colortunable LED sources, where mixing of the emission from the individual dies is required for application. A light emitting device of this type is described in US 2008/0094835, where a light engine comprising a chamber with at least one aperture, and a number of led elements positioned inside this chamber, where effectively all inner surfaces of the chamber are realized as high-reflective surfaces, by sandwiching dry powder between the inside surfaces of the wall and a transparent covering plate.
The approach in US 2008/0094835 involving the use of dry powders, result in a need for binding means, such as a covering plate. This may require for example holes in the covering plate or an outcoupling element. Furthermore, in order to obtain a highly reflective surface, the powder layer needs to be 2-3 mm. There is also a risk that the powder will not be dispersed properly, and areas where the powder layer may be thinner, and thus does not disperse the light sufficiently enough. Hence, there exists a need for an improved light emitting device.